My World
by Mizzy Kool
Summary: Carlisle's life from when he was human, to meeting Esme.  Not fully following the original Twilight!  Hopefully its good and please Review! Rated T to be on the safe side! :
1. Chapter 1

**Hiyya People!**

**Okay...So this is my second story and I know I haven't finished my first one yet, but I had a little idea in my mind about this story and I wanted to get it started before I forget what I thought up or something comes up...So...I really hope you enjoy this story too and **

** R&R! It makes me soooooooooooo happy!**

_**I don't own Twilight, that makes me sad**_

_**But I guess I'm not the only one so it's not so bad!**_

Chapter One: Previous Life- part I

_CarlislePOV _(Aged 21)

I was bored. I didn't know what to do to occupy myself and didn't have any work until tomorrow as today was a Sunday. So, I decided to go on a walk through Chicago Central Park. It was dark outside and the cold winter breeze was blowing so I threw my thick jacket over my clothes and stepped out into the evening. Weeks had passed since any major event and the entire city was still and quiet. It was very relaxing to walk along the path, greet other night-time strollers and enjoy the carefree part of life. My parents had gone out to dinner and were expected to come home late and so it was just me and the cook at home. I had a soft spot for our cook, Victoria. She was always a dear to our entire family and made the most delicious food. She treated me like family, always fussing that I didn't eat enough or I didn't have enough layers of clothing on. (she was actually younger than me) My parents didn't mind, they thought it was good of her. I had told Victoria where I was heading, and she warned me to be careful. I smiled and said that I would and this seemed to satisfy her.

So, here I am, walking along the quiet side of Chicago. I looked up and saw that it was getting quite dark now, so I decided to head home. I knew I had a busy day tomorrow, because someone had reported a vampire lurking in the west of Chicago. My father was the head of the 'Vampire Hunters' (as I like to call them) and so he wanted me to take up his profession. I, however, wanted to be a doctor. I had always been fascinated about medications and the sort. I wanted to have the chance of saving a dying person as well. My father didn't approve of this however, and I only wish to make him proud so I don't argue over my future with him.

I decided to head home, knowing that if I didn't, I won't be able to wake up tomorrow. I reached the front door of my house and quietly unlatched it. I slipped inside, in case Victoria had gone to sleep and crept to the kitchen. I could see Victoria with her back to me, quietly humming as she made my dinner. I coughed to catch her attention and she whipped around, not expecting to see me.

"Master Cullen! Please do not creep up on me like that!" she exclaimed in her high-pitched voice. Victoria was still young, only 18 and rather pretty. She had clear, fair skin and flaming orange hair that framed her small face nicely. I would've liked to court her, but I knew my father would probably disown me if I tried. He was very particular about who I will get married to, and believes servants and high-class buisness-people should not mix. I disagreed whole-heartedly, but never told him in his face because I knew the consequences would be severe.

"Oh please!" I sighed "I thought I told you to call me Carlisle!"

"Carlisle! Please do not creep up on me like that!" She said again, with a smile

"Of course" I bowed, making her blush. "What's for dinner?"

Victoria ticked of all the things she had made to eat and I listened. When she had finished, I asked her if she would like to join me for dinner and she gigled a yes. I smiled and offered her my hand in a gentleman-like manner and she accepted. I pulled her chair out for her and went to sat down at my own. I knew my parents would never forgive me for what I was doing right now, but they don't understand the simple things in life and that status doesn't matter. We ate the dinner and made small talk before retreating to our rooms. Just as I was about to dose off...I heard a car pull up in the drive-way. I saw my parents climb out. I went under my covers and nodded off.

**So...waddya think! I hope you liked it and I will (hopefully!) be updating all my stories soon!**

**xXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy bbz! x**

**DONT KILL ME! Anoo i havnt rytten for sum tym now buh i hadd awll this work tew dew ann stuff so i cudnt make any tym tew actuallii dew any rytting! Anyiiwaiiz!...Please R&R!...Ill giv yhue tah worlld iv yhue dew! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I-DO-NOT-OWN-TWILIGHT-FULL-STOP.**

Chapter Two: The Hunt: Part One

I woke up early to the sound of Victoria lightly rapping on my door. I smiled at the thought of last might and said a 'good morning' through the door to let her know I was awake. I stretchd in bed and slowly sat up. I zoned out for a mment, thinking about what task lay ahead today and shuddered slightly at the thought. I climbed out and went into the lavarotory. I spent sometime on my personal grooming etc. and then came out and went downstairs to the smell of delicious breakfast. I strolled into the dining room and said good morning to my parents. I could see Victoria clooking in the kitchen through the open arch-way that seperates the dining room from the kitchen. She spied me looking and i smiled at her, which made her blush and hide behind a curtain of her long, red hair.

I turned my attention back to the dining table, where my parents were discussing politics, which I always found boring and tedious. Then, my father turned his attention to me and my mother watched our conversation:

[Carlisle-normal...His father-**bold**]

**Son, I think it is time that you find a nice girl to court. You are a handsome, talented young man and I am certain that you will find a very good young woman to court and settle down with. Your mother and I will be willing to help whenever you ask for it, but I think it will be best if you try and work things out for yourself because you are grown-up now and can handle responsibilities and any tasks at hand.**

Yes father, of course father. Thank you very much and I will try and find a suitable girl for myself. If you wish, you can try and find some young women for me to meet as well. You and mother of course. I will, obviously, try and find the girl as soon as possible and will try and work on my own, but will begrateful for any help provided as a team is just as good as a single person sometimes, wouldn't you agree?

**Very good son. Im proud of you and Im sure that your mother is just as proud of you. We will be here to give help whenever you need or want it. You can run along now, I will meet you downstairs in 2 hours for the vampire hunt and we will leae at precisely 12:00pm. **

Yes father, of course father. See you both later.

**Hop this chapter waz gudd!**

**Waz ih...waz ih nott? TEL ME BY **

**Push the button, Push-push the button! LOOL! x**

**Seeyha bbz x**

**xXx**


End file.
